Les Larmes de La Vérité
by ShadowDark
Summary: Mon histoire se passe lors de la première saison, dans l’épisode 11 où Relena retrouve Lady Une et veut la tuer, pour se venger de la mort de son père. ;) FIC FINIE
1. Prologue

Auteur : ShadowDark

E-Mail : dark_shadow17@club-internet.fr

Genre : Début de deathfic et pour la suite… Surprise ! 

Disclamer : Comme tout le monde sans doute les persos de Gundam Wing et tout ce qui il y a autour ne m'appartient pas. Je les emprunte, je m'en sers en évitant de trop les défigurer et je les rend après.

Attention : Si l'idée même d'un Heero+Relena vous donne l'envie de vomir, un conseil : Passez votre chemin !

Note 1 : C'est ma toute première fic, alors s'il vous plait ne me tuer pas ce serait gentil.

Note 2 : Je tiens a dire que Mimi Yuy et Carabas m'ont aidé pour la correction et que je les remercie. 

****

****

**Les Larmes de La Vérité.**

Prologue

Relena était à la recherche d'Heero quand au hasard d'une réception donnée en l'honneur de l'alliance avec les forces d'OZ, elle aperçu la responsable du meurtre de son père : Lady Une en personne. Ne pouvant resté sans réagir, la jeune fille décida de tenter le tout pour le tout pour venger son père adoptif. Pour cela, elle prit le pistolet qu'elle camouflait dans les jupons de sa robe et s'approcha sans hésitation de sa cible. 

Heero qui suivait la jeune princesse, se tient à l'écart de la scène pour ne pas être vu et ainsi assurer ces arrières. 

- Lady Une je vais vous tuer pour ce que vous avez fait à mon père, dit Relena en rage

- Tiens la fille de Darlian qu'on recherche depuis tellement longtemps !

En disant ceci Lady Une regarda ses subordonnés avec un regard encore plus froid que d'habitude.

- Oui je suis la fille de Darlian et je vais vous tuer pour le meurtre de mon père ! 

- Mais oui allez-y donc si vous en avez le cran, Mademoiselle Darlian.

Lady Une avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'elle prit l'arme qui était dans son étui derrière son dos et tira sur Relena qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Touchée, la jeune femme tomba au sol grièvement blessée un peu plus bas que la clavicule gauche. 

Heero qui était resté jusqu'alors en retrait, profita de la con fusion (à défaut d'avoir pu intervenir à temps). Ayant suivit l'action de près, il s'empara du corps inconscient de la jeune fille et fuit au plus vite la réception. 

Ne pouvant soigner lui-même une telle blessure, le pilote de Gundam dut se résoudre à abandonner la princesse aux portes d'un hôpital.

A suivre…

ShadowDark


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le souvenir d'un père

****

Les Larmes de La Vérité.

Chapitre 1 : Le souvenir d'un père. 

MOSCOU UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD

Relena est dans un état très critique à l'Hôpital Romanov, le coup de feu tiré par Lady Une n'avait que frôlé son cœur mais malheureusement aussi coupé plusieurs artères importantes. 

- Je me demande si cette petite va survivre. Elle est blessée si grièvement, dit le docteur à l'infirmière.

- On ne sait même pas son nom. Pourtant son visage me dit quelque chose. 

- Oui vous avez raison.

Relena qui entendait quelqu'un parler autour d'elle commença à se réveiller.

- Elle se réveille Docteur ! , s'écria l'infirmière contente.

- Oui enfin cela fait une semaine qu'elle est dans le coma. Elle nous dira peut-être qui elle est, lui répondit le docteur avec enthousiasme. 

- Hee… Heero, Heero, dit faiblement Relena.

- Vous savez qui peut être ce Heero ? , demanda le docteur à l'infirmière.

- Non, je ne sais pas… Attendez ! Peut-être le garçon qui l'a amené ici ? Je vais me renseigner. 

L'infirmière partie, le Docteur ausculta Relena. [1]

- Tout m'a l'air normal. 

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? demanda Relena qui avait toujours du mal à parler.

- Je suis le Docteur Shtoïkov et vous êtes à l'Hôpital Romanov. Et vous, qui êtes-vous mademoiselle ? 

- Je… je m'appelle Re… Relena Darlian.

Le docteur en resta bouche bée. Dans son hôpital, il y avait la fille du Vice-Ministre des Affaires Etrangères ! Si on lui aurait dit qu'un jour Relena Darlian serait admise dans son hôpital, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. 

A suivre 

[1] Dans le cas de Relena, le Docteur écoute simplement son cœur. 


	3. Un Iceman qui se décongèle doucement mai...

****

Les Larmes de La Vérité.

Chapitre 2 : Un iceman qui se décongèle doucement mais sûrement. 

- Je peux vous poser une question Mademoiselle Darlian ?

- Oui… bien sûr… allez-y, dit Relena.

- Qui vous a tiré dessus ? Et qui vous à amener ici ?

- Cela fait deux questions Docteur, mais malheureusement je ne puis vous répondre. Et ce pour votre sécurité. Quand pourrais-je rentrer chez moi ?

- Dans une semaine mademoiselle. 

- Merci, je vais me reposer à présent.

- Je reviendrais vous voir dans deux heures, lui dit-il en s'en allant.

*********** ********** 

Comme pour le décès de Monsieur Darlian, Lady Une informa les journalistes que la mort de Relena Darlian était due à une attaque des rebelles des colonies. 

Duo au même instant était devant la télé quand son émission favorite fut interrompue par un Flash Infos. Il allait éteindre la dite télé quand il vit sur l'écran le visage de Relena. 

- Hé ! Hee-chan ? Regarde un peu ca ! dit-il à Heero toujours collé à son ordinateur.

- Quoi encore Maxwell ? Une fois n'est pas coutume, la terreur nattée venait de le déranger en plein travail. 

- Regarde et tais-toi ! 

C'est bien la première fois que Duo lui demandait de se taire. [1]

__

La mort présumée de Relena Darlian à été commandité par un groupe de rebelles venant des colonies, néanmoins d'après le capitaine Lady Une ici présente, un des rebelles à enlever la fille de Monsieur Darlian gisant sur le sol. Je passe la parole à Monsieur...

Après que le Flash Infos soit terminé Duo éteignit la télé. 

- Hee-chan, il te ressemble beaucoup ce mec. Ca serait pas toi par hasard ?

- La ferme baka ! vociféra celui-ci. 

- Aller dis-le-moi, au moins à moi ! dit Duo avec sa voix la plus suppliante. 

- Que je te dise quoi ? Que c'est moi ? Voilà ! T'es content ? dit Heero excédé. 

- Mais non pas ca. Je sais très bien que c'est toi et tu sais pourquoi ? dit Duo avec un brin de malice dans les yeux.

- Non je n'arrive pas à inventer des conneries aussi grosses que les tiennes alors vas-y ! 

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Heero souhaita en finir au plus vite. 

- Parce que t'as un faible pour Relena pardi !

- Tu te fous pas un peu de ma gueule là, Maxwell ? 

- Mais non pas du tout. Et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis immature. 

- Tu m'emmerdes ! Je vais faire un tour, dit un Heero déboussolé. 

*********** ********** 

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai réagis comme ca, quand Duo m'a dit que j'avais un faible pour Relena ? C'est une question à laquelle je n'arrive toujours pas à répondre. Pourquoi l'ai-je sauvée tant de fois alors que je vivrais tellement mieux si elle disparaissait ? 

Tout en marchant Heero se retrouva bizarrement devant l'hôpital où il avait amené Relena une semaine auparavant. 

- Je vais la voir ou pas ? dit Heero perdu dans ses pensées.

- Aller Hee-chan fonce ! 

- Duo ! dit Heero surprit de le voir derrière lui, alors que d'habitude il pouvait "ressentir" si il y avait quelqu'un autour de lui

- Et oui Heero, tu es tellement perdu dans tes pensées, que tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que j'étais derrière toi depuis la maison. 

Heero ne répondit pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. 

- Aller viens mon petit Hee-chan. 

Heero ne répliqua pas et se laissa entraîné dans l'hôpital. 

A suivre 

[1] A noter dans le Guinness des Records ! 


	4. Chapitre 3 : La Révélation

****

Les Larmes de La Vérité.

Chapitre 3 : La Révélation. 

Duo suivit de Heero entrèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital. Une des infirmières reconnue tout de suite le japonais et alla à sa rencontre.

- Bonjour excusez-moi de vous déranger, est-ce bien vous qui avez amené Mademoiselle Darlian ?

Voyant que Heero ne voulait pas parler, Duo se chargea de répondre. 

- Oui c'est bien lui qui a amené Mademoiselle Darlian ici. Moi, c'est Duo Maxwell, enchanté fit Duo avec un clin d'œil. 

- Peut-on la voir ? demanda Heero qui c'était tout d'un coup réveillé.

- Oui bien sur. Je vais vous y conduire. Suivez moi je vous pris. 

Le cœur de Heero commença à se serrer. Il fit semblant de ne pas avoir mal mais Duo le remarqua. [1]

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hee-chan, tout va bien ce se passer. 

- Hn !

Arrivée devant une porte, l'infirmière s'arrêta et leur dit : 

- Elle vient juste de sortir du coma, ne restez pas trop longtemps.

A ces mots, elle ouvrit la porte et les deux pilotes entrèrent dans la chambre.

- Bonjour Relena ! , dit Duo avec enthousiasme.

A ces mots Relena se réveilla. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour voir qui lui parlait.

- Bonjour Duo … Heero.

- Alors la forme ma petite Rel-chan ? si je puis dire.

- Pas tellement non. Heero, c'est toi qui … ?

Voyant que le japonais n'était toujours pas décidé à répondre, Duo le fit une fois de plus à sa place. 

[2]

- Oui. C'est donc grâce à lui que tu es encore en vie.

Relena avait repris des couleurs depuis son réveil. Comme cela faisait maintenant deux heures que le docteur Shtoïkov était venu la voir, il frappa et entra, pour voir surpris des personnes dans la chambre. 

- Je vois que vous avez de la compagnie Mademoiselle Relena. Messieurs je vais devoir vous demander de sortir, je dois m'occuper de ma patiente. 

- On reviendra te voir Relena. N'est-ce pas Heero ? 

- Ouais on verra, répondit ce dernier peu enthousiaste. 

- A plus tard tous les deux, dit Relena. 

*********** ********** 

Sortis tous deux de l'hôpital, Duo dit à Heero avec une pointe de colère et de déception : 

- Tu aurais pu lui dire quelque chose non ? 

- Tu voulais que je lui parle de quoi, hein ? De la pluie et du beau temps ? 

- Tu vois Heero, ta réaction te trahit.

- Quoi ma réaction ? 

- Rien. Laisse tomber. Quand tu auras un peu mûri, tu comprendras, dit Duo avec un clin d'œil. 

- Explique-moi si tu es si malin ! ! Heero n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout ce clin d'œil.

- Tu aimes Relena, baka ! 

Quoi ! ! ! ! Heero venait de se faire traiter de baka par le baka natté lui-même ! [3] Ca c'était la meilleure ! Mais ce qui avait le plus choqué Heero c'est ce qu'il avait dit avant : _Tu aimes Relena_. 

Cela faisait à présent près de 4 heures qu'ils étaient sortis de l'hôpital pour retourner dans la petite planque (ou maison à vous de choisir) et les 3 petits mots résonnaient toujours dans sa tête. Tant et si bien, qu'Heero sortit soudain de la maison qu'il partageait avec l'Américain comme un fou. Resté seul, Duo se permit alors un sourire taille familiale ^_____^ !

- Je crois que je viens de lui ouvrir les yeux à mon ptit Hee-chan. Maintenant voyons ce qu'il va faire. En attendant qu'il revienne, je vais regarder la télé moi. Et sur ces mots il prit la télécommande et regarda la dernière émission à la mode. 

*********** ********** 

- Pourquoi, mais pourquoi je me mets dans des états pareils quand il s'agit de Relena ? 

Tout cela cogitait dans la tête de notre pauvre Heero. [4]Tout en marchant, il se retrouva encore une fois devant cet hôpital.

- Ah ! Ca m'énerve. Ca fait déjà la deuxième fois que je me retrouve devant cet hôpital. Pourquoi je m'y retrouve sans le vouloir ? A moins que… 

Heero repensait à ce que Duo lui avait dit auparavant : _Tu aimes Relena. _

- Peut-être est-ce vrai ? J'aime… j'aime Relena ? Cette enfant gâtée ? certainement pas ! , essaya de se résonner Heero. 

Il entra quand même dans l'hôpital pour voir comment la jeune femme se portait.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, je voudrais connaître l'état de santé de Mademoiselle Darlian s'il vous plait. [5]

- Vous êtes Heero c'est bien ca ? 

Heero acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

- Voulez-vous la voir ? lui demanda l'infirmière.

- Non, je voudrais juste savoir comment elle va. 

- Bien. Mais le docteur préfère la garder en observation pendant encore quelques jours par raison de sécurité. Allez quand même la voir, elle sera sûrement très heureuse

Voyant que le visiteur s'apprêtait à céder, l'infirmière reprit.

- Je vous remercie pour elle Monsieur Yuy. Vous connaissez le chemin, je n'ai pas besoin de vous accompagner ?

- Oui, je connais le chemin. Mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom de famille ? Je ne vous l'ai pourtant pas donné ? dit Heero inquiet.

- Un garçon très gentil accompagné d'un autre jeune homme et d'une fille sont venus voir Mademoiselle Darlian il y a à peine une heure. 

- Il y avait-il un garçon blond avec ces deux autres personnes ? 

- Oui. Il était accompagné d'un jeune homme grand brun et une jolie jeune femme brune aux cheveux ondulés. [6]

- Merci de ce renseignement. Je vais la voir maintenant.

- Oui, oui allez-y, lui répondit l'infirmière en remettant le nez dans ses papiers.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Relena, Heero s'arrêta perplexe.

- Pourquoi je vais la voir ? J'ai voulu sa mort tellement de fois et maintenant je veux sa guérison ? 

Perdu dans ses pensées, Heero ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il parlait tout haut. 

Quelqu'un derrière lui le sortit de ses pensées.

- Bon tu y vas oui ou merde ? 

- Fous-moi la paix Duo tu veux ! 

Duo ne tenu pas compte des propos de son ami et frappa à la porte. Sans attendre le "oui " autorisant l'entrée, il poussa le japonais dans la chambre puis referma derrière lui. Heero n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, qu'il se trouvait comme par magie [7] dans la chambre. 

A suivre

[1] Et oui Heero à un cœur, petit, caché au fond à gauche (LOL)

[2] Heureusement qu'il est là quand même ^^

[3] Encore un truc a marquer dans le Guinness des Records (Ca va en faire des trucs à la fin)

[4] Si nous étions dans un cartoon, la tête de notre povre Heero serait en train de fumer. 

[5] Il est bien polit notre petit Hee-chan. Vous trouvez pas ?

[6] Vous aurez reconnu ou tout du moins j'espère Quatre, Trowa et… Catherine.

[7] Si je puis dire.


	5. Chapitre 4 : La mort d'une jeune femme

****

Les Larmes de La Vérité.

Chapitre 4 : La mort d'une jeune femme. 

DEUX JOURS PLUS TARD

Tout le vacarme fait par Shinigami et Heero avait eu raison du sommeil de Relena. Aussi quand la porte s'ouvrit qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Heero rentrant dans sa chambre, seul. 

- Bonjour Heero.

- … Bonjour, dit Heero pas très sur de lui

Soudainement gêné, le japonais s'assit sur une chaise près du lit tandis que Relena lui adressait un sourire. Voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, la jeune femme se sentit mal à l'aise. 

Heero culpabilisait à l'idée que son attitude froide et distante puisse peiner à ce point Relena. Pourtant, il soupçonna très vite qu'il n'était peut-être pas à l'origine de son malaise. S'approchant de la jeune fille, le pilote n'eut alors que le temps de recevoir son corps tombant, inanimé dans ses bras. Le constat était effrayant : arrêt cardiaque !

Aussitôt, les médecins accoururent dans la chambre pour rallonger la jeune femme sur son lit et lui faire un électrochoc… 

…un second … 

…puis un troisième. 

Ils en dénombraient pas moins de dix quand ils se regardèrent tous en hochant la tête. Heero savait ce que cela voulait dire. Aussi, avant que les médecins n'aient le temps de lui parler, le japonais leur cria de partir :

- Allez-vous en ! ! ! ! ! Vous n'êtes que des bons à rien ! ! ! Hors de ma vue ! ! hurla le pilote en larmes.

Les médecins partis, Heero pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré. Il se vidait de toutes les larmes de son corps. 

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé tout seul ? Je venais justement pour te dire que… Que je t'aime Relena ! Je t'aime, tu entends ! ! !

En lui disant ces mots, Heero frappa de désespoir sur la poitrine de la jeune femme morte sous ses yeux. Il la frappa ainsi de plus en plus fort, soulageant par cet acte toute sa peine et sa souffrance. Tant et si bien que le cœur de Relena se remit à battre aussi soudainement qu'il s'était arrêté, soulevant tout d'un coup le corps inanimé une seconde plus tôt. 

1 HEURE PLUS TARD

Les petits bips réguliers qu'émettait à présent l'électrocardiogramme, paraissaient alors comme une mélodie calme et reposante aux oreilles d'Heero. Tenant dans ses bras Relena endormit mais bien vivante, il la reposa doucement sur son lit en veillant à bien la couvrir.

C'est alors qu'elle se réveilla et qu'elle posa une main sur son cœur. Heero allait sortir pour prévenir les médecins qu'en Relena l'interpella : 

- Hee… Heero, dit-elle péniblement.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire : partir ou rester ? Relena l'interpellant à nouveau, la balance pencha pour rester auprès d'elle. Il se rapprocha donc et lui prit la main. 

- Relena …

- Oui ?

- Relena je … Je t'aime. 

Sous le coup de l'émotion, la princesse crue qu'elle allait de nouveau tomber en arrêt cardiaque. Mais contrairement à ses craintes, elle ne pleura que de joie en serrant et pressant d'avantage la main de Heero.

- Moi aussi… je t'aime Heero. 

La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée sur le pilote de Deathcythe muni d'un sourire taille familiale. 

- Hourra ! Iceman est définitivement décongelé ! 

- Maxwell ? 

- Oi, Oui ?

- La ferme, on est dans un hôpital. 

- Oui je sais, mais bon c'est un jour formidable tu ne trouves pas ?

- J'ai dit la ferme ! Relena doit se reposer.

Heero allait partir mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Relena tenait toujours sa main fermement. 

- Non, ne part pas. 

- Tu dois te reposer, je reviendrais te voir ce soir avec tout le monde.

- Mais…

- Chut. Repose toi.

Sachant pertinemment que la jeune femme allait répliquer, Heero la fit définitivement taire en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres légèrement bleutées par le manque de sang. 

- A ce soir Relena.

- Oui. 

A suivre

[1] C'est qu'il est en colère notre Hee-chan. Attention chien TRES méchant. Si vous tenez à la vie reculer doucement et ensuite prenez vos jambes à votre cou. (LOL) 


	6. Chapitre 5 : Un nouveau départ dans la v...

****

Les Larmes de La Vérité.

Chapitre 5 : Un nouveau départ dans la vie. 

1 MOIS PLUS TARD [1]

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis la crise cardiaque de Relena et comme celle-ci se porte comme un charme, les médecins ont tous votés à l'unanimité que la jeune femme était en état de sortir de l'hôpital Romanov. 

- Pas trop tôt, pensa Relena tout haut. Marre de cet hôpital, pourquoi m'avoir gardée 1 mois ? Quinze jours même une semaine était amplement suffisant ! 

- Ne vous énervez pas Mademoiselle Darlian je vous en prie.

- Je ne m'énerve pas je donne mon point de vue. Nuance. Je peux partir seule ou bien quelqu'un doit-il venir me chercher ? dit-elle avec une pointe d'énervement. 

- Je préférais que quelqu'un vienne vous chercher. Pourquoi pas le jeune homme qui vous à amener ici ?

- Heero ? ! dit Relena en s'étranglant. Je vais être franche avec vous docteur, ce n'est pas ce qui me déplairais mais je crois qu'il a d'autre chose à faire que de venir me chercher.

- Je crois que tu te trompes Lena. 

- Heero ! 

- Docteur, pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls ? 

- Oui. 

A ces mots, il sorti de la chambre.

- Lena ?

- …

- Relena ? 

- Oui…

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne serais pas venu te chercher pour te ramener chez toi ?

- Je… je ne sais.

- Tu le sais pertinemment et tu ne veux pas me l'avouer. Mon amour. 

- Je…

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase car Heero la stoppa d'un tendre et doux baiser. Elle y répondit un petit peu éberluée au départ. 

Cela faisait maintenant 2 bonnes minutes que les deux tourtereaux s'embrassaient et ils durent à contrecœur se séparer car ils allaient mourir étouffé sinon. (LOL)

- Alors tu as compris maintenant ?

- Oui Heero… Mon amour. 

A suivre 

[1] Ici je voulais mettre une semaine plus tard mais j'ai trouvé que ca faisait un peu court donc je me suis renseignée pour savoir la durée de convalescence après une crise cardiaque. Donc Vala !


	7. Epilogue : 10 ans après

****

Les Larmes de La Vérité.

Epilogue : 10 ans après. 

- Moman où es-tu ?

- Dans la cuisine mon poussin.

Le jeune Alexandre venait tout juste de rentrer de l'école où il entamait son année de CE1, il entra dans la cuisine : 

- Popa n'est pas là ? Il est où ? Encore au travail ? Il m'avait promit que quand je rentrerais de l'école il serait là. Et Satsuki elle est où ? 

- …

- Moman tu me réponds ? 

- Alexandre, tu as oublié les bonnes manières ? 

- Pardon, bonjour maman chérie. Comment vas-tu depuis ce matin ? 

- C'est beaucoup mieux mon chéri. Je vais bien et toi as-tu passé une bonne journée a l'école ? 

- Oh oui ! Avec Erik on a envoyé des bouts de gomme sur la maîtresse. 

- ALEXANDRE ! Mais ca va pas la tête ! 

__

//Pour elle-même : Ce Duo quand je vais le voir, il va m'entendre ! // 

- Ne t'inquiète pas moman, elle n'a pas vu que c'était nous, elle a cru que c'était Lucinda et Paul. 

- Et tu crois peut-être que cela te donne une circonstance atténuante ? 

- Mais moman… je…

Alexandre commença à se sentir fautif et il se mit à pleurer. Relena voyant que son fils se sentait réellement mal, le prit dans ses bras et le consola. 

- Allons mon poussin arrête de pleurer. Si tu me promets de ne plus suivre Erik dans toutes ses bêtises, je passe pour cette fois. 

Les paroles douces de sa mère eurent pour effet de le faire cesser de pleurer. Relena continua de parler : 

- Tu es vraiment comme Duo mon ange. 

- Pourquoi tu dis ça moman ? 

- Parce que quand papa et tonton se sont rencontrés, Duo était exactement comme toi : une puce en furie avec de l'énergie à revendre, lui répondit-elle en le chatouillant jusqu'aux larmes. [1] 

- Maintenant je comprends mieux quand Popa m'a dit que je ressemble plus à tonton qu'à lui. 

Relena et Alexandre se mirent à rire en même temps, ils rirent longtemps jusqu'à ce que Relena se souvienne d'une chose. 

- Alexandre monte voir ta sœur, elle va être sûrement contente de te voir, pendant que je finis de préparer ton goûter. 

- Oui moman que j'aime tout plein. 

*********** ********** 

Alexandre entra dans la chambre de sa petite sœur Satsuki. La chambre était simple avec un parc et un lit de bébé en bois, des rideaux blancs [2], une commode et une petite armoire assortis aux rideaux et bien sur des jouets traînants un peu partout dans la pièce. Satsuki était en train de jouer par terre quand son frère arriva. Il s'assit à côté de sa sœur et lui dit : 

- Bonjour ma petite sœurette ! Alors la forme ? 

- Agh ! Areuh ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! 

- A ce que je peux voir, tu es contente de voir ton grand frère. 

C'est alors que Satsuki profita d'un moment d'inattention de son frère pour lui sauter au cou, le plaquer contre le sol, et lui faire un gros bisou bien baveux comme les bébés savent bien faire sur la joue de son frère. Il se releva avec peine, sa sœur étant toujours sur son torse. 

- Merci sœurette c'est TRES gentil, lui répondit-il en essayant de masquer son dégoût à la vue d'autant de bave sur sa joue et sa main. 

Il reposa sa sœur parmi ses jouets et sorti de la chambre direction la salle de bain pour se laver la figure. Quand cela fut fait, il repassa devant la porte de la chambre de Satsuki, vérifia qu'elle ne faisait pas de bêtises [3] et prit la direction de la cuisine pour prendre son goûter, de plus son père ne devait plus tarder maintenant. Il allait mettre son pied sur la première marche quand… 

*********** **********

- Je suis rentré ! Où sont mes deux petits monstres ? 

- J'arrive Popa ! cria Alexandre du haut des escaliers

- Fais attent… BADA BOUM …dans les escaliers ! 

Comme souvent dans la vie du fils de Relena et d'Heero, la chute dans les escaliers était chose courante, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que Relena s'inquiète moins, bien au contraire. 

- Mon poussin tu as mal quelque part ? Tu as encore mal à ton genou ? A ta clavicule ? Mais répond enfin ! Relena était affolée comme à chaque fois. 

- Non moman, ca va. 

- Relena, laisse le tranquille, après tout il n'est encore qu'un enfant. 

- Mais Heero, il…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Alex est fou comme Maxwell mais heureusement pour nous, il est solide comme moi. Pas vrai fiston ? 

- Oui mon Papounet ! [4]

Heero s'essaya sur un des tabourets devant le bar. 

- Aller vient sur mes genoux Alex. 

L'enfant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sauta tel un petit cabri [5] sur les genoux de son père qui cru qu'un éléphant venait de s'asseoir sur lui. Heero ne put 

s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. 

- Ma chérie, je crois qu'Alex traîne trop avec Erik. Il ressemble plus à Duo qu'à moi, il est trop déluré. 

- Oui je trouve aussi, et d'ailleurs lui et Erik se sont amusés à lancer des bouts de gomme sur la maîtresse aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on demande à Duo sa façon d'élever son fils. 

Heero foudroya son fils de son regard de la mort qui tue. Comment pouvait-il continuer à faire autant de bêtises ? 

- Petit sacripant ! Si je t'attrapes ! Lui dit Heero en courant derrière son fils qui était en train de s'enfuir. 

Mais malheureusement Alexandre en faisant le tour de la table, ne vit pas le coin de celle-ci et se la mangea [6] en pleine figure. Le choc le projeta à terre. [7]

- Mon poussin ! Oh ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Alexandre répond-moi. 

Comme par miracle le dit Alexandre n'avait strictement rien[8], juste une belle bosse au milieu du front qui commençait à montrer le bout de son nez. 

- Viens vite avec moi que je te mette de l'arnica sur cette bosse. Sans même laisser le temps à son fils d'acquiescer, Relena le prit dans ses bras et le conduisit dans la salle de bain. 

Heero resté seul dans la cuisine, décida de monter voir sa fille. Après avoir monté les escaliers, il arriva dans le couloir, il entendit Satsuki qui gazouillait. 

- Bonjour mon ange ! Comment va ma petite Satsuki aujourd'hui ? 

- Pa… pa ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! 

- C'est très bien ma puce, lui répondit en Heero en la prenant dans ses bras et lui faisant un bisou sur le front. Au même moment, Alexandre suivit de sa mère arrivèrent dans la pièce. 

- Ca y est mon grand garçon à été se soigner ? 

- Oui aillé ! Alexandre avait une tartine de crème sur le front. Attention Popa, Satsuki va baver sur toi, empêche-la de te faire un bisou ! 

Heero reposa sa fille par terre, lui et Relena ne purent s'empêcher de se mettre à rire. 

- Pourquoi vous rigolez comme ça ? Demanda-t-il complètement over-loadé. [9]

- Tu nous dis que ta sœur bave beaucoup mais par rapport à toi elle est propre. [10]

Ils se mirent à rire de nouveau en repensant à ce souvenir. Alexandre n'aimait pas tellement que ses parents rigolent comme ça. Il fit une petite moue coquine et essaya de disparaître le plus discrètement possible de la pièce. Mais c'était sans compter sur le regard perçant de son père. Ni une, ni deux, il rattrapa son fils et l'enserra de ses bras puissants pour rejoindre sa femme et sa fille.

- Vu que vous êtes tous les trois présents, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous annoncer. 

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, cherchant les mots les plus adéquats. Heero se doutait de ce qu'elle allait leur annoncer, mais il ne l'interrompit pas et attendit patiemment qu'elle leur dise la suite. Mais Alexandre n'ayant pas la patience et le calme de son père ouvrit une fois de plus la bouche : 

- Alors moman, tu nous dis ce qui est très important ? 

- Alex, tais-toi ! Et laisse parler ta mère ! Le ton mi-sec, mi-violent employé par son père eu pour effet de fermer la bouche du dit Alexandre pour de bon. 

- Donc la grande nouvelle que j'ai à vous annoncer à tous est la suivante : la famille va s'agrandir. 

//Je le savais, pensa Heero.//

- Chouette ! On va avoir un chien ! 

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête Alex quand tu t'y mets. 

Heero tout sourire de connaître enfin la grande nouvelle regarda Relena. Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas par un de ses sourires habituels mais par un regard-de-la-mort-made-in-Yuy voulant dire : " Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Pourquoi tu as disputé Alexandre comme ça ? Il n'a rien fait ! " Suite à quoi, Heero détourna son regard de sa femme et reprit sa fille dans ses bras. 

- C'est quoi cette grande nouvelle que tu dois nous annoncer, ma chérie. Fit Heero comme s'il ne c'était rien passer auparavant. 

- Donc la grande nouvelle n'est pas que nous allons avoir un chien, mais que toi mon poussin et ta sœur allaient avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. 

- C'est chouette maman ! Hein Satsuki ! C'est chouette ? On va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! Fit-il à sa petite sœur en la prenant des bras de son père. Il chancelait sous le poids manquant ainsi de la faire tomber. 

Pendant que Satsuki et Alexandre jouaient, leurs parents les observaient. Heero s'approcha de sa femme, l'enserra de ses bras et lui dit tout bas au creux de l'oreille : 

- Les naissances d'Alex et de Satsuki m'ont comblé de joie. Mais avec ce futur enfant, tu m'offres un quatrième cadeau. 

- Un quatrième cadeau ? 

- Mon premier cadeau est de t'avoir pour femme et les trois autres cadeaux sont les naissances de mes enfants. 

Relena lui adressa son plus magnifique sourire, elle se rapprocha davantage d'Heero, colla son front à celui de son mari. Ils restèrent un moment comme cela, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et enfin ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement. 

****

FIN

[1] : Celles d'Alexandre si vous ne suivez pas. (LOL)

[2] Vous vous attendiez à quoi des rideaux roses Barbie ? Et bien c'est loupé ! 

[3] : Pas comme lui ! 

[4] : C le surnom que je donne à mon père pour l'embêter. 

[5] : Un cabri c'est une sorte de petite chèvre qui vit dans la montagne et qui saute pour avancer. Du coup, dès qu'on à la bougeotte ou qu'on saute partout, on nous compare à un petit cabri ( ^__^ ) 

[6] : En quelque sorte

[7] : Et un Yuy de moins, 1 ! 

[8] : Ou presque

[9] : Non pas le laptop d'Heero mais son fils ! 

[10] : C'est ce qu'on appelle un Bavouillou ! (LOL ! )

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivit cette fic même si vous ne m'avez pas laisser de review, je remercie Lyla, Kiwidieu et Carabas qui sont au l'heure ou j'écris les trois seules à m'avoir laissé au moins une review. 

Lyla : Désolé mais ma fic se termine ici. J'espère qu'elle t'a bien plu et que tu as trouvé l'épilogue bien. J'ai beaucoup chercher pour faire un épilogue bien. 

Kiwidieu : Ta question Comment vont-ils se comporter l'un envers l'autre à présent ? N'avait pas trouvé de réponse, maintenant tu l'a. 

Et bien sur Mimi Yuy et Carabas qui m'ont aidé pour mes corrections. Je les remercie plus particulièrement parce que sans elles, ma fic serait toujours un petit tas de mots en pagaille. 

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je vais poster un petit délire. Il sera en catégorie Général. Je ne peux pas vous dire à l'heure actuelle quand il sera posté mais normalement avant le 15 décembre. Je vais essayer de faire le plus vite possible. 

Je vais aussi me lancer dans une autre fic, j'ai déjà l'histoire de fond, maintenant il faut que je développe autour de ça. L'histoire se trouvera aussi dans la catégorie Général. Parce que si je la met dans une catégorie (comme ici Relena P. et Heero Y.), cela dévoilera toute l'histoire, donc Vala ! 

Je vous remercie et vous dis @ la prochaine !!

ShadowDark

P.S. : Ne m'oublié pas. SVPT_T


End file.
